Merry Christmas
by moonygarou
Summary: Some people just need 21 years to apologize and accept that they have thought wrong. Especially ones called Severus Snape.


**Author Note:** Just as a small warning this was written, 1:30 am in the morning, not beta'd and secondly to that, this is my first attempt on Severus/Remus so please bare with me. And also blame the time for this horrible summary.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!!

* * *

Remus was sitting in the living room of Grimmauld Place that particular day, curled up in a blanket in the corner of the couch, his eyes fixed on the Christmas tree that Molly had been so kindly to arrange and decorate. The house was covered with silence something that wasn't so usual these days, but this Christmas Remus was going to spend alone in this house that still haunted him with Sirius. Everyone else had gone home to spend Christmas with their family and loved ones, leaving him behind. Even Harry had stayed at Hogwarts, understanding that the young Potter didn't want to be in this place as much as he didn't. However Remus had no other chance then to be here, as he had lost his apartment after having lost another job and not being able to continue to pay for the rent.

Now he was sitting here, feeling quite lonely and melancholy not really knowing what to do with himself.

Everyone had tried to avoid ever since Sirius's death, scared that he would break as soon somebody would touch and shatter in million of pieces. He had let his temper get the best of him several times during the last months, something that wasn't at all like him, another reason why nobody had dared to come close to him anymore. Except Harry, even if the young Potter didn't understand his mourn, he knew how it felt to be loosing someone close and the two had actually formed a small and tighter friendship then they had had before.

Remus sighed, this was going to be another one of this Christmas's that he had had during the time that Sirius had been in Azkaban, alone and without anybody to celebrate. He was just about to close his eyes and drift once more in a welcome sleep so that he could forget everything for a moment, but instead he heard a knock on the door. He still waited for the screeching from Mrs Black painting, but it never came, after it had been finally been able to be taken off.

Slowly getting up from the couch and leaving the blanket behind him, he went to the front door and opened it cautiously, his wand ready to be pulled out of his pocket, after all nobody could be to cautious these days. It took him totally by surprise as he saw no one but Severus Snape standing there, covered by fresh fallen snow.

"Will you let me in Lupin or do I have to continue to watch you gaping?" Severus sneered in his usual cold voice, raising an eyebrow in emphasize, huffing slightly as Remus finally came over his shock ad let the potion professor pass.

As soon he was inside, Remus once more locked the door and watched Severus quietly as he pulled of his cloak and hung it up, stepping in to the living room without even questioning, raising once more an eyebrow at Remus as he saw the Christmas tree.

"Mrs Weasley once more been in charity mood?" he asked and turned to the fireplace to put some more logs inside of the fire. Remus didn't really know how to answer and just nodded, once more returning on the spot on the couch that he had occupied just some moments earlier.

"Is there anything with what can I help you Severus?" Remus then asked after a long term of a strange comfortable silence, having watched the other man once more look around the room in criticism before moving to sit down next to the werewolf, keeping a small distance between them.

Severus just looked at him with a firm expression for a moment, which slowly turned in to an unguarded one, in which Remus seemed to be able to once more see a small hint of the Slytherin he had met back at Hogwarts. Already back then had Severus hidden his true feelings, intentions, keeping them behind a dark calm façade. Only rarely did one see the true side of the potions master and deatheater, and Remus had appreciated those moments as a young boy and had missed them dearly during the last 21 years.

"Severus?" he asked once more cautiously only to be once more looked at with a face made of steel hiding everything of what was going on inside. Remus sighed in defeat and looked away, a small sad expression going along his face as he once more watched logs burning in the fireplace.

It seemed to be hours as both of them sat there in silence, not looking at each other either, and just the steady breathing of their lungs and cackling of the logs in the fire could be heard. As unexpectedly Remus suddenly felt a set of hands adjusting the blanket around him and then resting on his shoulder almost not touching so tentative felt the touch.

"So Black and you have never…?" Severus suddenly asked not really finishing his question, but knew that Remus anyway knew what he was asking.

"Of course not, but I already told you that before," Remus replied somehow bitterly, moving his head slightly to look towards Severus, feeling his eyes once more sting with tears. He watched the Slytherin for another term of silence, as the other man seemed to be searching him out with his eyes, trying to search for something that Remus didn't know but desperately wanted to give.

"Do you have a mercy for a stubborn idiot like me for not having believed you before?" Severus asked with a bare whisper, his expression turning to a very small soft smile something that looked quite strange on his face. Remus nodded feeling to taken aback by those words to be able to say something, just letting the other man pull him closer in to strong warm arms.

"Wait a moment… did I just really hear you Severus Snape apologize?" Remus asked after a moment, looking up at Severus with a small grin and a mischief glint in his eyes.

"Don't take it too far Lupin," Severus warned with a playful smirk, leaning down to silence Remus effectively with a first tentative and gentle but then passionate kiss, his hands tightening reflexively on the werewolf.

Oh how much Remus had missed that skilled mouth pressing against his, feeling like he was being devoured as he felt that wonderful tongue inside of him. It had been to long that he had been able to feel that wonderful sensation inside of him, those fireworks that seemed to start from his stomach up to his heart, sending him in to a blissful feeling that he never wanted to end. He whimpered in loss as those sinful lips seemed to pull away again, his mouth trying to follow the other only to be stopped by two fingers gently pressing against his lips.

"Merry Christmas Remus…" Severus then whispered quietly, pressing a soft kiss on Remus's throat and pulling him once more closer, so that Remus's head rested on his chest.

"Merry Christmas Severus," Remus whispered quietly in return, letting his eyes fall close and listening to Severus's heartbeat and breathing, knowing that once and for all, he wouldn't be alone at Christmas after all.


End file.
